1. Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus, in particular to a head-mounted display apparatus, and a method thereof for generating 3D image information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual Reality (VR) technology, being a computer simulation system capable of creating and experiencing virtual world, uses computers to generate a simulated environment and enable a user being immersed into the environment, and the VR technology is a technology capable of supplying interactive-mode 3D dynamic scene of multiple-source information combination and entity behavioral system simulation. In the current VR system, Binocular Stereo Vision (BSV) is a key element for realization of 3D scene. Images, seen by two eyes of a user being different, are generated respectively and displayed on the different display screens; since the images enter the left eye and right eye of a user as required, image parallax can be detected by the user, and thereby depth information of scene could be perceived.
Augmented Reality (AR) is a technology, by which virtual objects can be superimposed in a real scene and virtual information can be applied to a real world, so that the real scene and the virtual objects are superimposed into one image or space in real time and can be viewed by an observer, thereby enabling immersive augmented reality experiences.
A head-mounted display (HMD) is an apparatus configured to display VR and AR. However, in the current technology for HMD depth perception may still be realized by binocular stereoscopic effect, which cannot resolve a tradeoff between eyes focus accommodation and convergence, which may cause fatigue and vertigo to a user after extended-wear, and the resolution of a display may be uniform within the entire view area, and thus resolution of an area that may be viewed by a user's eyes may be the same with that of another area that may not be viewed by a user's eyes, but perception resolution of the area that may be viewed by a user's eyes is not uniform with that of another area that may not viewed by a user's eyes, so the current uniform resolution of a display may not provide the best of visual characteristic according to a user's eyes. In some related technologies, a transmission-type hologram screen is introduced into an HMD apparatus. However, the transmission-type hologram screen may still adopt stereo 3D display or multi-views 3D display, and only partially adopt a holographic element, resulting in a transmission-type hologram screen not capable of providing holographic display and resolving the tradeoff between binocular focusing and convergence, and not capable of providing the best of visual characteristic according to a user's eyes to improve performance and efficiency of an HMD apparatus.